


Плоть и Свет

by fragilelittleteacup, SweetTeaTime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cannibalism, Drabble, M/M, Murder (mentioned), Violence (mentioned), inspired by the film Neon Demon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaTime/pseuds/SweetTeaTime
Summary: На фоне других парней он смотрелся словно столб света, словно сияющая мистерия.Неоновый Демон-АУ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flesh and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104461) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



> thank you very much to A03 user SweetTeaTime, who provided the translation of my fic!!!

Его руки свободно свисали на уровне гладких, лишённых волосков бёдер. Казалось, что плоскости и изгибы его лица вылеплены теми же руками, которые с любовью создавали греческие скульптуры, а полуночно-чёрные кудри волос подобны чернилам, разлившимся по бледному бархату кожи. Его голубые глаза были сияюще-чистыми, как окна храма. В них не содержалось ни малейшего изъяна, ни единой тени жизненных трудностей, они сверкали неувядающей бесчеловечностью. Его ресницы были длинными, как обычно бывает у девчонок, — если бы Ганнибал когда-либо видел девушку, достойную хотя бы держать свечу рядом с этим ангелом.

И было в нём нечто вечное.

Он стоял среди других парней подобно столбу света, подобно сияющей мистерии. Не позировал. Не демонстрировал себя с самодовольным видом. Просто стоял, глядя прямо перед собой. Его сущность была бесхитростно представлена во всём своём великолепии.

Все открыто пялились на него. Он был подобен солнцу посреди глухой зимы. В зале, освещённом люминесцентными лампами, его волосы прорисовывались острыми чёрными мазками. Обнажённые плечи были достойны крыльев, а тонкая талия заслуживала рук, которые будут касаться её с благоговением.

Ганнибал ранее никогда не произносил вслух слово <i>прекрасный</i>, потому что в глубине души не верил, что когда-либо встретит человека, достойного воплотить в себе саму квинтэссенцию <i>истинной</i> красоты. Но в сию секунду и в этой студии, Ганнибал ощутил, как откровение захватило его целиком. Мир выгибался, принимая очертания этого юноши, менялся, чтобы плотнее облегать его фигуру, обволакивал его тело, будто бы Вселенная была создана для него — для него одного. Вглядываясь в его черты, Ганнибал представлял, что чувствовали великие мастера эпохи Возрождения, когда они писали красками картины, засматриваясь на своих муз; как обнимали, бережно меняли позы их тел, прикасаясь к ним с чувством беззаветной любви.

Те музы были непорочны. Сладкие, смазливые, невинные; изгибающиеся под прикосновением взрослого мужчины, тоскующие по греховной свободе, доселе им неведомой.

Но этот юноша. Он не был невинным. Он познал свободу и насладился ею по полной.

Хватило одного пристального взгляда, чтобы Ганнибал учуял вкус крови. Этот парень убивал раньше. И, тем не менее, он сохранил себя чистым и незапятнанным, ни единая капля насилия или смерти не въелась в кожу его живописных рук, не застряла под кончиками коротких ногтей. Ганнибал был поражён безмолвием его губ и женственным румянцем на его округлых щеках. Он представлял этого мальчика лежащим на спине, окружённым полевыми цветами, полностью нагим под лучами солнца. Или, быть может, на коленях у самого Ганнибала, его спина изогнута, глаза закрыты, а с приоткрытых совершенной формы губ слетают тяжёлые стоны. Его тело исполосовано порезами, из которых стекает кровь. Украшено кровью. Подобен юному языческому богу; нож в его руках, лезвие на фоне его кожи, его глаза смотрят вверх со всей обольстительностью, свойственной молодости, в тот момент, когда он вгрызается в человеческую плоть. Ганнибал уверен, что этот мальчик пожелал бы горы трупов, — если бы только им было дано познать друг друга, и Ганнибал смог бы пробудить демона и открыть миру его неистовую жестокость.

— Как тебя зовут?

Парень не улыбнулся, как в отчаянии поступают многие из них, обращаясь напрямую к модельным агентам. Просто, не моргая, взглянул Ганнибалу в глаза.

— Уильям, — ответил он спокойным голосом, напоминающим пение птиц. — Уильям Грэм.

Только тогда Ганнибал улыбнулся. Показал клыки. Он позволил парню увидеть кровь в своих глазах и мечты об убийстве в своём разуме, фантазии о том, как эта белая комната окрашивается красным. Пространство между ними было наэлектризовано, и когда мягких губ прекрасного юноши коснулась наименьшая, тончайшая из улыбок, Ганнибал почувствовал, как по его венам разлилась музыка.

В этом застенчивом движении он уловил все нотки изысканнейшей жестокости.

— Ты… — медленно начал Ганнибал. — Приходишь завтра на примерку.

Парень задержал на нём свой пристальный взгляд, и Ганнибал понял, что бессилен. Другие мальчики могут преклоняться перед ним, но это создание не будет следовать ничьим желаниям, кроме своих собственных.

— Конечно же, — ответил Уильям. — Я приду.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Название оригинального фика «Flesh and Light» — игра слов Flesh (плоть) и Flash (вспышка).


End file.
